


Sweet stuff

by Hotgitay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Based on an actual dream I hadInsight two men  both dated the same woman one of them went back to win her back only to find she was dating a dentist the dentist gave the ex boyfriend his card eventually  becoming his own dentist and the two became best friends eventually they ended up dating once the girlfriend dumped the dentist and two hung out more together
Relationships: Marcus Carter/Devon Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sweet stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift for my friend Brittany

“That’s my shirt you’re wearing”Marcus tells him 

“Nothing wrong with borrowing babe”Devon defended himself 

“Lay off on the sweet stuff”Marcus warned him 

“I know I know no more candy”Devon said softly 

“Don’t get mad at me”Marcus placed a hand on his thigh 

“Good thing you’re my dentist”Devon smiles over at him 

“You have another appointment with me soon just wanted to remind you man”Marcus mentioned 

“Well I would’ve beat you anyways”Devon rested his head on Marcus’s shoulder 

“You’re a lousy shot”Marcus pointed out 

“Ouch that hurts”Devon said

“What do you want me to tell you then baby?”Marcus looked over at the other man 

“Aren’t you supposed to be praising me?”Devon asked him

“Well I wouldn’t be a good partner if I wasn’t honest with you”Marcus stated 

“Point taken”Devon replies 

“I love you”Marcus pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away from him 

“You’re just jealous that I beat you the last time we played basketball”Devon rolled his eyes 

“More like you losing and me winning”Marcus replies 

“If that helps you sleep at night” Devon said 

“What moves?”Marcus laughed 

“You are ruthless”Devon pouted 

“Don’t hate the player hate game”Marcus laughed 

“Smartass I love you too”Devon shook his head laughing a little 

“So about living arrangements?”Marcus remarked 

“I am staying put”Devonsaid to his boyfriend 

The two had been living together for nearly a year already 

“I don’t scare that easily”Marcus says 

“Good because neither do I”Devon pressed a kiss to the palm of Marcus’s hand


End file.
